


Sunburn

by Brim



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, Carrying, Character Dynamics, M/M, Pining, faabubs, have you listened to "existence"? boy, yes. that is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brim/pseuds/Brim
Summary: “A total mood killer, huh? Hard to believe we’re friends.” Belial provoked, but Beelzebub and Lucilius said nothing.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 23





	Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> set sometime in the distant past, before the rebellion;

The sound of hasty steps echoes in the tall hallways of the Astral’s Research Laboratory.

Beelzebub - an infrequent visitor, wordlessly rushed past the curious stares and hesitant greetings from a few researchers. _Shameless boot-licking researchers._ He didn’t care much for what they had to offer – as a member of the High Council, he’s grown rather tired of listening to endless reports and requests for the latest _mundane_ invention. Who cares about the latest primal beast containment technique? They were all just chasing the coat-tails of a rare genius.

Unfortunately for Beelzebub, said rare genius was also a wild-card. Much like himself, Beelzebub would think, sometimes fondly even, but unlike him Lucilius had no respect for order and authority and just did whatever he wanted, sometimes _detrimentally_ so.

_“At least work with me here.” He told him after one meeting where Lucilius was chewed out. “Lay low and wait for the opportunity to strike instead of constantly bickering with the Council. Little wonder that you’re still treated as an outsider.”_

_“I would rather die than listen to those fools.” Lucilius told him curtly, before turning his back and leaving him on his own. Beelzebub still remembers the blood-boiling agitation he felt over his warning being dismissed so callously._

Regardless, Lucilius’ mercurial temperament was another trial to overcome and Beelzebub was confident that he will. _Power. Sometimes power required an exercise of patience._

…When he finally reached his destination, Beelzebub didn’t bother knocking and just stormed in.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lucilius?” Beelzebub’s voice rose. 

The man himself was sitting by his desk and was silently writing another damned paper, not even bothering to look at him in acknowledgment.

“Hey, Bubs.” Belial casually greeted him with a lazy hand wave. Lucilius’ pet snake was seated on the edge of the desk, cross-legged. “Hm?” Belial’s eyes shifted from Beelzebub back to Lucilius. “What did our dear Cilius do this time?”

Lucilius closed his eyes and exhaled, clearly annoyed.

“I knew I was missing something…” He murmured more to himself than to answer and Belial’s grin widened. Beelzebub grit his teeth. “If it’s about the meeting I was supposed to attend …I forgot about it.”

“Wow.”

“Well, then.” _Insolent as always._ Beelzebub’s stance relaxed and he crossed his arms. “Then I suppose you would be _happy_ to hear that due to your absence the High Council decided to cut your funding since _nobody_ was there to defend your newest request.”

Lucilius was playing idly with his pen by twirling it between his fingers, looking entirely too unbothered.

“If that’s their newest way to threaten me then I’m sorry to disappoint, but …” Lucilius shrugged.

“It’s all just following the proper procedure.” Beelzebub interjected. “The High Council doesn’t want to invest in pointless endeavors and as of late, you haven’t really proven anything to merit any leniency.”

“ _You_ doubt _my_ capabilities?” Lucilius’ head turned back and he _glared_ at Beelzebub.

“No, not your capabilities.” Beelzebub said calmly. “Just your deplorable personality.”

Belial snorted. Lucilius sighed loudly and stood up, picking up his staff from its usual spot – unceremoniously propped up against his desk.

“Since you’re that worried about the project, then follow me.”

…

They walked towards the lower testing chambers mostly in silence.

Belial was tagging along as well – he wasn’t invited, but nobody chased him away, so he found the walk preferable to going back to his duties. Occasionally he tried to fill the tense silence with idle talk, but his words were ignored.

“A total mood killer, huh? Hard to believe we’re friends.” Belial provoked, but Beelzebub and Lucilius said nothing.

A descend down a spiral staircase later, they found themselves on a wide observation platform. The chamber they were in was large and the illumination was poor. There was a strong chemical smell in the air. Still, beyond the cold fog, there was a large figure of some type of malformed beast, or monster, suspended against the chamber’s wall. The creature was missing a few limbs and its torso was incomplete, but it was a far cry from the half-formed _thing_ he’d seen earlier.

Beelzebub looked content at the sight.

“As you see, everything is going according to plan.” Lucilius pointed casually towards the monstrosity.

“Good.”

“You worry too much, Beelzebub.” The man _smiled_ at him, but it wasn’t genuine. This smile was twisted and mocking – Lucilius was looking down on him. Beelzebub glared at him.

“Lucilius…” Beelzebub hissed.

“Well, whatever.” The researcher said dismissively and his expression returned to its usual aloof blankness. “We can’t do anything but wait. I haven’t slept in a while.”

Beelzebub blinked, anger forgotten.

“Your dreams haven’t returned…?”

“Hhm…not quite.” Lucilius gave him a wary look and Beelzebub stared back at him impassively. “In any case, the High Council has been pestering me a lot as of late.”

_Something no doubt you are aware of._

“It is to be expected with someone of your caliber.”

“—And I have more important things to take care of.”

Beelzebub answered with a thoughtful look. It was true that ever since the construction of the new wing for the research laboratory, the High Council’s leash around Lucilius’ neck tightened. Primal beasts were originally Lucilius’ pet projects, but soon they became essential tools to the Astral’s ambitions. This is also when Lucilius’ own workload increased. And his ill-temper aside, the fatigue was clear on his face and the dark circles under his eyes.

He sighed. Perhaps Beelzebub felt _pity_ for him, but the feeling was too foreign for him to ever admit it to himself, let alone say it Lucilius.

“You will get to that I’m certain, but first you should rest.”

“Are you ordering _me_ around?” Lucilius frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest. Beelzebub’s eyes narrowed at him before the Astral shrugged casually.

“No. However, I would be disappointed to find you collapsed on your workstation _again_.” Lucilius frown deepened, but the researcher said nothing. Beelzebub huffed a breath of amusement. “A sentiment I am certain your little pet Lucifer would agree with.”

“Lucifer isn’t my pet.” Lucilius interjected sharply. Beelzebub couldn’t help, but smile at the man’s irritation at the subject. It was rare to see Lucilius agitated.

“ _Friendship_ , you’ve called it?” He put a hand under his chin and idly tapped his cheek with a finger nail as Lucilius’ glare grew sharper.

“The sexual tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife.” Belial butted in.

“Shut up, Belial.”

“Shut up.”

Both yelled back at him and Belial barked a laugh, taking a step back. Just to be safe.

“Remember, we’re all friends here.” He raised his hands in mock surrender. Whatever argument was about to happen between Beelzebub and Lucilius quickly defused thanks to Belial’s provocation.

“With friends like these… who enemies, they say.” Beelzebub mumbled lowly, before turning his back to them and making his way to the chamber’s exit. _I have better things to do._

Belial shrugged at his comment, while Lucilius focused his attention back to his work in progress in an effort to ease his agitation.

…

A few days later Beelzebub, predictably, found Lucilius asleep on his desk.

_He certainly looks more charming, when he’s not being an insolent prick._ Thought Beelzebub as he neared his sleeping form. Lucilius looked so defenseless, completely oblivious to the world above him. Occasionally his face scrunched up, as if he was in distress before quickly reverting back to its serene expression.

Lucilius wasn’t that open with him about his dreams anymore. At first it was something to bound over, Beelzebub trying to make sense of his own occasional weird dream or sensation, but at one point the latter closed him off.

It was regrettable, but Beelzebub didn’t need Lucilius to make sense of the world. Knowledge and power dictated the world, and he may not have been as knowledgeable as Lucilius, but he was more powerful.

So, why should they oppose each other, when they could work together? _As friends._ Beelzebub shook his head and sighed.

“If you sleep like that, your neck will hurt later.” Beelzebub commented dryly, not expecting an answer.

He gave Lucilius and the mess on his desk a sad look and, after making another exasperated sigh, relenting to help. The desk’s chair scratched against the old floor as Beelzebub pulled it carefully. Next, he hooked one arm under Lucilius’ legs and set another on his back and effortlessly lifted him up.

_With great power, comes great responsibility…_

If anyone were to see Beelzebub, a respected member of the Astral’s High Council, bridal carrying the wildcard Astral researcher Lucilius to sleep, they would probably mock and laugh at him, but at present there was no one in the room, except Beelzebub and Lucilius.

He gently set him down on the nearby sofa. Lucilius moaned something unintelligible and adjusted himself in his sleep into a more comfortable position. His face relaxed again.

“Lu...Lucif…” He called and Beelzebub frowned.

“Sweet dreams, Lucilius.” His tone sounded tired. Beelzebub patted Lucilius’ head lightly before standing up and leaving his office.

When Lucilius woke up later, he felt oddly refreshed, but unsure of how he ended up on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! I deeply appreciate your feedback
> 
> this is actually my first time writing bubsan so, I hope I gave him justice ･*･:=͟͟͞͞( ε:)
> 
> I like faabubs a lot and to me, its like its like that meme of the post-sex scene where one person is casually smoking a cigar leaning against the bedpost and the other one is hiding under the blanket. bubs is the one under the blanket.


End file.
